1. Field
This disclosure relates to audio systems with removable faceplates, more particularly to an audio system with a removable faceplate that is an active device.
2. Background
Vehicle audio systems are often targets of theft. They are relatively small and designed to be removable from dashboards of cars, boats and other vehicles. Yet, they can be relatively expensive systems, as audio technology has evolved. Several methods of securing these devices have developed to allow users to leave vehicles unattended and still secure their systems from theft.
One approach allows the user to remove the front panel, or faceplate, of the audio system control module. Typically, the user presses a small button on one side that disconnects the faceplate from the base unit. Disconnection of the faceplate renders the base system inactive. The connections may be mechanical, electrical, electronic or a combination of all three. When the connection is broken, the base system no longer functions, making the system a less likely target of theft.
However, the user is now burdened with the faceplate. These faceplates are usually relatively small in size, but useless without the base system. With the exponential growth of personal electronic devices, however, carrying an inoperative faceplate in addition to useful electronic devices is burdensome to the user. It would seem desirable to have the faceplate take the place of one or more of the other personal electronic devices a user may carry, reducing the number of devices carried.